Happy Tree People(s)
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: Stuff happens. Well, one can say that. But can they say there are things that never happen? I can't say they can't. It is possible. But I can say that when you go to another place where there are people so similar, yet so different, you can find yourself in huge amounts of trouble. WARNING! Contains Genderbends and 2P!
1. Hannah

I shivered as I shouted at him, finally breaking. "Damn it! Just leave me alone you asshole!"

Over the long period of time we've known each other, Martin had developed a strange hobby of stalking me, and even now, Martin still won't leave me alone when I ask him politely, and not even when it gets to where I can do nothing more. "W...what?" "I keep having to tell you over and over, don't I? Leave me alone!" He stood before me, and he tried to make me forgive using tears.

That trick won't work this time. "You won't leave me alone! Can't you see that I don't like you!? You won't let me go anywhere without ruining my fun or my work! You won't even let me go and have a night out with the girls without you claiming you're on a 'guy's night out' when they don't even want to be there and already have plans!" "But...I lo-" "What do you love!? Me or my pain and fear of you!? Do you even love me?! If you did, you would let me go! Hey, don't mind me! I'm just a girl who could at any time have lost work in the one job she actually does good at, but you won't even let me go and do my job without interfering! Every time I go to work, you interfere! I got fired last week thanks to you! Now I have to look for a job that I won't be able to do because of my condition, and it is all your fault Martin! I just wish I lived in a world that was without you! I hate you! I hate you Martin! And there's not many people I hate!"

Once my words were said, it was too late. Martin cried. "I...I just don't want to let you go. I'm sorry. Why was I so blind?" I started to pity him, but it went away quickly because of my anger. Even so, I still felt kinda bad for him.

"Hannah...I think you can go where you can be without me. I'll let you leave. I know a place where life will be almost exactly the same there as here. It's a tiny town in the forest, and it is definitely a wonderful place to live I hear." Was I really hearing Martin tell me this? Doubting, but halfway believing, I listened, though it didn't look like it.

"There may be someone there who will exactly understand your pain of no hands. There may be someone who will take care of you and understand how you feel. Go there. Maybe you can have a better life there. You have better chances there than you do here."

Should I leave? What if my friends miss me? I know I'll miss them. "Don't worry. Your friends will know and understand your motives for leaving if you tell them why." What would I tell them? That I needed a place where I could get hired? Maybe. Marla, Luna, and Felicity, people I don't even know anymore, had left. "That's where your friends of this place left to before some new friends were made." Was this true?

...

Does it matter?

...

Yes. I'll make sure they get a goodbye from me.

...

But who are my friends?

...

I'll find out.

...

"Goodbye Hannah! I wish you didn't have to go! But I know things will be better once you get a job!" Hardly anyone came to the farewell party. "You know what, I heard that she used to be friends with Felicity." "That psycho? Oh my god, I'd rather die."

If I had hands, I'd be clenching my fists, ready to punch that girl in the face. How dare she insult Felicity? Yeah, Priscilla is a big issue, but that doesn't give them the right to say that Felicity herself is the psycho.

"Oh, and that Luna is so dumb!" Again, even more ready to punch that girl in the face. Luna isn't dumb. She just has issues with amnesia. She gets it often! They shouldn't be saying that! She's very intelligent!

"Is it just me, or did I hear at some point that Marla was also her friend?" "Oh my god! I would rather die than be her friend! I'm so glad Hannah doesn't have to deal with them! Marla is also dumb!" Marla is not dumb! She's just blind! That's all! She can't see what she's doing! Doesn't make her dumb! If the blind are dumb, then they are dumber! If those with amnesia are dumb, then they are dumber! And if those who have coping issues are psycho, then they are crazier! How dare they? Oh, Martin was right!

But...I already told him I hate him...What do I do? "Hey, Hannah, could I have a moment with you?" I turned and found the boy with dark hair and darker eyes. "Sure."

We walked out of the house. It was Randy. He did come. "Hannah...I'm so sorry that you have to leave your friends, but most of them are pretenders as you have heard tonight. I wanted to punch them just as much as you did."

"They're total bitches! How could they!? Marla isn't dumb! She's blind! Luna isn't dumb! She has amnesia issues! And Felicity is not a psycho! She has PSTD!" "Yes, I know. I feel horrible about them ridiculing them. Meaninglessly." Randy and I agreed. For once in a long time.

"So, are you ready to go?" I nodded. "Yes. I'm ready." "Good. 'Cause, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, it's time to go."

A sigh. "Well, I'm off."

**Alright, someone else decided to do this, so I thought, "Maybe if someone else can do it, I can too! And Hannah is Handy(obviously), Felicity is Flippy(obviously), Priscilla is Fliqpy, Luna is Lumpy, Marla is Mole, and I'll explain the rest when they come along.**


	2. Luna, Marla, and Felicity

**Hey guys! It's been a long time after I had this idea before I posted it! So now, I will write this. Enjoy if you can!**

It was a normal day in Happy Tree Town.

Well, no day here is normal to normal, so you can say the abnormal is normal here and you can expect anything here. At least, anything but a day where no one dies. That was probably going to be this day! Yes, for once, nobody dies because of anything at all. Maybe so.

Russel smiled. "Hey! Flaky! Isn't this great?" Flaky smiled. "Yeah. It really is." Handy tried to pick up a board that fell on the ground. "Great. I can't pick this up." He groaned. Nobody else did this since they didn't have his exact condition around here.

A recent resident, who Handy came to know as Felicity, smiled at him, saying, "Say, want some help?" Nodding, Handy accepted the help, even though he averagely wouldn't ask for help himself. "Thanks." "Want help building whatever it is you're building?"

"You can help me pick up fallen boards, but don't watch me. Other than that, I'd rather do it myself. This is really a small project. I know I won't need help." "What do you consider small?" Handy pondered it for a second, and finally, he said, "Well, I was thinking maybe a house or something is a small job." Felicity wanted to see how he built, but it seemed he hated people spectating. Typical. Unless you built with him, you would have no idea how he does it. But then again, all they know is that he does it. Even if you turn out being a building partner, he keeps his secret a secret.

Flippy smiled. "Hey there Handy!" Handy, taken aback, dropped the board again, which, once he looked down to see he had no hands to pick it up with again, groaned again. "Sorry Handy." Handy turned, saying, "It's okay like this. It's not when I am building and using it then. I am just taking these boards to the building site. I heard some people are moving in."

Flippy smiled. "It's been a long time since we had people coming along!" Petunia said, "Well, I can hope it's a girl or two. There's hardly any girls here." Felicity nodded, agreeing. "So true! In fact, I hope it's someone we can relate to!" A few other girls joined in agreement.

"Well, if I'm right, they're coming today." They turned their attention to a woman with a large chest, light blue hair with some yellow strikes in it, her shirt short and slightly tight, her shorts different, as it was uniform in a way, and her eyes were a sharp black, her tone serious and right to buisness at the moment. "Luna, you really are organized and ahead if you know when they're coming." Luna turned to her side to see a woman with magenta hair and blank light blue eyes that were almost white. Her turtle neck sweater was a dark violet, her flesh pale, her white walking stick with a red end.

"Well, Marla, it is a good idea to know things ahead of time if you can." Handy nodded, his orange hair nearly blocking his sight, but it was too short to do that. "I better get to building." Luna agreed, then said, "We really gotta get to getting this place in order too." A deep voice said, "Well, why haven't we started?" It was Lumpy, who had a similar appearance to Luna, or Luna had a similar appearance to Lumpy, but his hair was shorter than her chin length hair, his shoulders broader than hers.

"I am trying you idiot." she said. If they were to be clones, there would have been a glitch as Luna is very organized and aware, but Lumpy is sloppy and Luna feels the need to follow him everywhere as if he was Pinnochio and she was Jiminy Cricket. "Alright, don't hurt me!" Lumpy shouted, scared of her.

"Good lord help you." Marla said. "If I were to not know any better, I would say that you two are like soulmates." Luna and Lumpy shouted in unison, "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN ANYWAY! I WOULDN'T DO THAT! BESIDES, THERE'S NO WAY WE'D BE CONNECTED IN SUCH A WAY!" Marla then shouted, something she doesn't do often.

"Listen! A soulmate is a person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values and tastes! A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet! The definition of it ranges widely, and cannot be pinpointed. That means, even your enemy can be your soulmate because it simply means someone you have a strong connection with the moment you meet them. It doesn't have to mean they are lovers. It could be family, friends, enemies, anyone who makes one's life complete in any way, shape, or form. Understand? For you to be lovers would be rediculous, but for one to need the other would make more sense."

Astonished by Marla's quick response to what Luna and Lumpy had shouted to her, Felicity said, "Marla...you never cease to amaze me. When it is unexpected but kinda needed, your words are drawn out quick like a weapon." "Stay away from such thoughts Felicity. You may end up hurting yourself or bringing out Priscilla."

"Well, the ship will hav gotten to the dock by the time we get there if we go now. C'mon. We can meet the new residents first and we can give them a clean introduction."

**Hey guys! Cool, eh? I updated fast because I write fast. Sorry for those who are waiting for other stories. Writer's block with those stories.**  
**Luna: Alright. Let's explain why I'm his genderbend.**  
**Oh, that's right. When I think genderbending, I think of slight personality changes or major ones. Also, don't mess with any girl. You will possibly get hurt very badly. Especially if you provoke anger in them.**


End file.
